Conventionally, air-mix type vehicle air conditioners are known, in which the temperature of air to be blown into a vehicle compartment is adjusted by regulating a mixing ratio of cool air cooled by an evaporator that is a cooling heat exchanger to warm air heated by a heater core that is a heating heat exchanger.
Among such vehicle air conditioners, there is a so-called suction-type layout vehicle air conditioner that is equipped with a blower positioned on an air-flow downstream side of the evaporator to blow air into the vehicle compartment (for example, see Patent Document 1).